Re:zero Challenge!
by raffmeiste
Summary: with a show like this, i'd like to see a dedicated writer take this up and turn it into a masterpiece
1. Re:Zero Challenge 1!

Challenge/Request!

This is for any writer who's watched re:zero and pretty much any other show. What I'd like to see is a hero from another show joining the main cast, a role like reinhard, but more recurring. the character would help subaru and maybe be subaru's only confidant of return by death. the point is, we get another perspective to see subaru, experience another character's confusion and curiosity about return by death, and tie that character into the larger plot and maybe lore of the world. to restate, take an mc, or other character from a show, (naruto would actually be a perfect example of this, because he isn't too op generally and has a personality that could really fit in) and integrate that character into the supporting cast. as for the literary perspective, i'd recommend it to be from the introduced character and subaru, just extend the 3rd person perspective of the show with a focus on this new character.

ps. the integrated character himself can be from another world besides the one that subaru goes to, but please keep it a secret from the other characters until later on in the story. don't have an expositional thing early on where the new character tells everyone their entire backstory. you can have them from a different world, they just don't tell anybody early on...just like subaru.


	2. Re:Zero Challenge 2!(Code Geass)

So...I had another idea, this one for re:zero and code geass. now you if you want, you could do this without much gravity and just for fun, but still have it dramatic, or actually put it into context with a real plot. but enough of a preface, what's this idea: so it's subaru vs lelouch. subaru has...let's say 10 lives to kill lelouch, who is at whatever point you want him to be in the story. what i meant by plot or not plot is: you could do a death-battle type thing, still serious, or light or whatever, with subaru just being thrust in and "god" or the jealous witch telling him to kill lelouch, OR you could make him a secret agent or someone with a personal vendetta against lelouch, like an ex-knightmare pilot. or subaru's from cc's order and has a geass that let's him do this...only a certain number of times idk. the point is it's a battle of skill and wit, lelouch having to up his game each time, and subaru becoming stronger each time. again, you don't have to fill in the why, but if you do, make sure it's something that fits with subaru's character.

to summarize, subaru has to kill lelouch within a certain number of tries, there can be a plot around it, but it's really just one scenario where subaru has to kill him, and it's up to you who lives and who dies!

goooooooooooood luck!

p.s. you could do this in reverse where lelouch is a detective in the re:zero world and has to find out who subaru is, he keeps the memories, but it's still subaru's death that resets the world


	3. Re:Zero Challenge 3!(Multi)

it's basic and kinda the basis for crossover fanfics, but a character from another show in to go through the same plot and change it accordingly. here are some mainstream suggestions that i think would fit well:

gohan (dbz, not too op, especially later in the story, like kid gohan)

naruto (naruto, come on bro, it's pretty obvious)

kirito? (sao, people like it, but i think it misses the point of the series)

luffy (one piece, really funny, could bring the whole crew, not including franky and brook)

light (death note, put L in too, it would be soooo fun)

natsu (fairy tail, anyone from fairy tail, just the main cast though)

lelouch (code geass, anyone from main cast, cc could give subaru his power?)

edward (fullmetal alchemist, i think he'd fit in, plus if you brought al and merged the two worlds, they'd really mesh well)

sora (no game no life, any of these smart protagonists from other fantasy world shows would work)

yuki (mirrai nikki, some interesting parallels you can draw and play out)

someone from hxh, any show you want, or really anything. when it gets down to it, these are just suggestions, ideas that i have very quickly and without deep consideration put together. you are the writer, you do as you want, it's your story!


	4. Re:Zero Challenge 4!(Reverse)

well here's an idea: subaru in another world! i've recommended characters come to re:zero, but not the other way around. with this one, i challenge you to break the norms of crossover fanfiction.

re:zero, was, at least in the beginning, heavily laced with satire on the fantasy world genre. so if you do one of the first 3, or this one, don't follow the tropes set up by normal fanfiction. don't do it. do something new. let's say subaru goes into another world, don't have him explain his backstory! seriously! don't! we all know the damn story! try to make the characters stay real as they would be in their own shows. how about when subaru finally reveals he's from another world, you get a variety of reactions.

i've always found this to be true: any good cast of characters at the very least should be functional in a sitcom. you know why? because you need differences in character, basic contrasts, that's what people are like. let's say subaru winds up in...naruto, why not. so like 5 chapters in (please) he tells a couple people he's from another world...from another world. (like my idea is that after killing betelgeuse he gets pulled into another world again, and you can have a bunch of humor with that where he's not at all phased by anything for a few chapters. just like, oh boy, a new world...great.) so he reveals he's from a different to...shikamaru, naruto, sakura, and choji. Who believes him? what are there reactions? shikamaru would accept it given enough proof, if ino was there, she could look into his mind, i think choji and sakura would both be skeptical but more willing to believe him. naruto...well depending on what point in the series this is in, his reaction might seriously change, actually as well as sakura's.

but do you get my point? put subaru into a different world, but do something unique. if you're putting him in naruto, how about he gets a secret from someone, so after he dies and he can tell them, they know he's telling the truth. how about he has to convince shikamaru to teach him shadow justus, or maybe he doesn't have chakra at all? what if he comes just the shinobi war breaks out and he has to convince them to help? how about he's younger, and arrives in the world in the academy, with his jutsu being this one. how about something original and unique!

I challenge you to create a unique subaru goes to naruto world (or some other universe) fanfiction!

p.s. if you do write this, and if he does go to another world, especially naruto, tell me who his checkpoint person is, like the apple selling guy, who do you choose? or just tell me who you would choose otherwise.


	5. Re:Zero Challenge5!(Thoughts)

so, if you've made it to the fifth "chapter" of what was going to be just one idea, good for you!

i'd like to say a few words about writing for re:zero. it's been 2 weeks since I first published this, and please do not take this as complaint, but no one has done it yet. i'm not complaining, really. in fact i've thought about why.

arguably, one of the biggest factors is that not many users actually write, or those that do wouldn't take up a challenge like this. also, there aren't too many re:zero fanfics as of now, about 25, so there's not that much of an active writing community to speak of. furthermore, there's an even smaller audience of writers who would also take challenges, and are actively looking for ideas to use, or would even like mine. finally, i get it, the reason i set this is up is so that someone else would do it. i don't particularly want to write this stuff, i'd like to see someone else's handiwork, maybe advising from the sides. you have to be passionate about what you write, and to be honest, re:zero is great but doesn't give you much to work with. unless you read the light novels, which i haven't, you can't predict that much farther ahead.

someone might eventually do one of the these challenges, as long as this doesn't get buried under a bunch of other stories, and i'm still hopeful. anyway, pm me if you want to, if you have a suggestion you'd like to be fleshed out by me, i'm game for that too!

p.s. yeah i'll think of another idea soon...like next 2 days. also i might do a bunch of these challenges for different communities...any opinions on that? i'll find a summary to the light novels so i can base something off of that maybe, though i haven't found any synopsis yet.


	6. Re:Zero Challenge 6!(Rem and Ram!)

BOOM! GOT IT!

rem and ram! what the hell happened to two orphaned girls ended up under roswaal? fill in the story! so, their town's burned down by witches cult, everyone's killed, etc. the two go through a grueling adventure making it back to civilization, a chase by witch cultists to a hiding spot, having to survive in the wild for a week, then trekking to a city and having to fight monsters, and people(?), and maybe more witch cultists. what i'm saying is that the first leg of their journey will just be them getting to a safe area...alternatively you could have them picked up and go in a totally different direction with some political thriller and drama and them slowly training and developing, ultimately meeting roswaal, who takes an interest in them, and eventually takes them in after tragedy befalls them or when they prove themselves.

i know in my "thoughts" chapter i said some stuff about how it's hard to write without a lot of source material, but this is a bit of an exception. with a clear beginning and conclusion, you just need to fill it in, add some lore of your own, build a world!

anyway, they get to a city, at this point i think the mood should shift, reflecting re:zero's own distinct changes, much like charlotte, but less compressed. the two should spend time learning to be maids, gaining skills, making a few close friends, and seeing possible enemies. it's up to you how this plays out, as always, but i'd like to see one or two close friends who die or have to leave at some point. you could make the story light-hearted, which would be great, but it might be better to craft a darker tale. so, they get some training and then have some power struggles, back alley fights, maybe gang wars? the point is, they get caught up in some stuff they didn't see coming, through whoever trains them, where they live, who they're friends with, doesn't matter. you could even kill off the close friend(s) here, but i'm not sure the bond would be strong enough to break meaningly.

so far: return to safety, training, war, and that brings us to the final arc, or you can add more. we don't even really know how long this time period is, do we? you'll probably have 1 or 2 major timeskips. so the final mini-arc is them proving themselves to roswaal in some way, and becoming his maids, or servants, or assassins? whatever they are...

so yeah that's the idea, fill in the gap!

p.s. i feel like i updated almost too soon.


End file.
